


Snowstorm

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack's fever gets dangerously high during a snowstorm, so Alex has to lower it himself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Hey Jack, I brought you some tea, do you want to have some of it now? It’ll probably help your throat some,” Alex said, handing Jack a mug full of honey lemon tea.  
“Sure, I guess. Thanks, Alex,” Jack replied, slowly sitting up in his bed before taking the mug from Alex. As Jack started to sip at his tea, Alex sat down in the chair he’d put by Jack’s bed.  
“How’re you feeling? I’ve been cleaning up a bit downstairs while you’ve been resting,” Alex stated.  
“Pretty bad, to be honest. This isn’t the first time I’ve had the flu, but it’s definitely the worst one I’ve ever had. Thanks for staying with me, I’m sorry to keep you away from home during our time off from touring,” Jack said, setting the mug on his bedside table.  
“Don’t worry about it, you’ve helped me through similar things. Besides, the weather’s getting crazier as time passes, so it’s definitely easier for me to just camp out in your guest room until you’re feeling better,” Alex explained.  
“Well, I appreciate it. So, is it still snowing outside?” Jack asked.  
“It literally hasn’t stopped all day. If it keeps going at the pace it is, we might end up snowed in. Luckily, I ran to the grocery store early this morning, and stocked up on everything you might need. I don’t want to drive in that shit, and I don’t want to leave you on your own if I don’t have to,” Alex stated.  
“Makes sense, driving in the snow fucking sucks. When I’m feeling better, I’ll pay you back for all of the stuff you’ve gotten me, I can only imagine how much you’ve spent on everything,” Jack said.  
“Nah, it’s all on me. Consider it a thank you for everything you’ve ever gotten me when I’ve been sick on the road,” Alex replied with a smile. As he went to say something, Jack cut himself off with a yawn.  
“Are you feeling sleepy, man?” Alex asked once Jack was done.  
“A bit, I didn’t sleep very much earlier,” Jack replied.  
“Why don’t you try to take a nap? I’ll leave you alone to rest, and check on you in about half an hour,” Alex suggested.  
“That’s a good idea,” Jack replied, pulling up his comforter as high as he could get it. Alex got up and placed a hand to Jack’s forehead.  
“You feel pretty warm. I know you have on sweats under that, I think you should just have the blanket on the lower half of your body, I don’t want you to overheat or anything,” Alex explained, putting Alex’s blanket where he thought it should go.  
“Okay, I’ll do that,” Jack said, closing his eyes.  
“Sleep well. Text me if you need me,” Alex said, walking out of Jack’s room and shutting the door behind him.   
Once Jack knew that Alex was gone, he grabbed a pair of thick socks from his bedside table and put them on over the pair that he was already wearing, then pulled his covers back up to where he’d initially put them. He knew that Alex had a point, he’d even told Alex the same thing when he’d had the flu on tour, but he didn’t care right now.   
His chills were particularly bad, and all he wanted was to feel warm again. Knowing he’d only be asleep for a short time, Jack decided that wrapping himself in a tight blanket burrito would be just fine. After continuing to shiver and shift around for a few more minutes, Jack eventually fell asleep, feeling warm and cozy.  
\--------------  
Alex had spent the last twenty minutes in Jack’s kitchen, figuring out what he’d need to get more of when the weather cleared up some. Ever since Jack had fallen asleep, the snowstorm outside had only continued to get more intense. Alex had been watching the news, and a lot of the city had shut down, there were a few feet of snow on the ground, so Alex hoped that Jack wouldn’t need anything for at least the rest of the day.   
As Alex put some cans of chicken noodle soup on top of the counter so they’d be easily accessible later, he started to hear loud coughing come from Jack’s room. Alex immediately felt concerned, so he quickly made his way out of the kitchen, and up to Jack’s bedroom.   
When he opened the door, he saw that he’d been wrong, he hadn’t been hearing Jack cough, he’d been hearing him gag. This confused Alex, Jack hadn’t been sick to his stomach once since getting sick; he wondered why now was different. Alex dumped out the contents of Jack’s plastic trashcan, and quickly brought it over to his friend.   
As he tried to help Jack sit up some, Alex noticed how warm Jack felt. He was sweating profusely, and his cheeks were flushed, but Alex could still feel him shivering some. Alex tried to figure out how Jack could’ve gotten so warm so quickly, but his thoughts were cut short by Jack getting sick into the trashcan.  
“You’re okay, it’s all okay,” Alex assured as he rubbed Jack’s back on top of his sweat soaked hoodie. After a couple of minutes, Jack finally stopped, and Alex put the trashcan on the floor, deciding to deal with it later.  
“Jack, you’re overheating! How the fuck did this happen?” Alex asked, digging around the bedside table’s drawer for the thermometer.   
“I was cold, wanted to get warm,” Jack weakly replied. Once he found the thermometer, Alex turned it on and quickly gave it to Jack to use.  
“104.9, that’s bad, like, go to the hospital bad,” Alex stated, sounding as concerned as he looked.  
“Don’t want to do that,” Jack replied.  
“We kind of can’t, there’s multiple feet of snow on the ground, the city is basically shut down, and there’s no way we could drive there, so I’m going to have to try and lower your fever myself. Shit, I don’t even know where to start,” Alex frantically mumbled. Suddenly, he decided that getting Jack into less layers would be a good start, so he grabbed Jack’s favorite t-shirt from his closet, and walked it over to him.  
“Let’s take off that hoodie, and try this on instead,” Alex suggested.  
“But I’m already so cold,” Jack replied, slowly hugging himself for warmth.  
“I know you think you’re cold, but we need to lower your fever. Come on, I’ll help you,” Alex stated. Once he helped his friend out of his sweat soaked hoodie, he slid the shirt on over Jack’s head, then guided him as he leaned back down in his bed.  
“Alex, I want the hoodie back,” Jack said, visibly shaking.  
“Maybe later, we have to make sure that you don’t boil your brains for now. I have another idea,” Alex said, walking over to a trunk of blankets that Jack had at the foot of his bed. He pulled out a Ravens blanket, then went back over to Jack.  
“Use this instead of your comforter. This should help some, and not make you feel so miserable,” Alex said, pulling back Jack’s comforter. When he did, he noticed that Jack had on two pairs of socks.  
“I’m starting to see why you’re overheating so badly. I’m taking off the top pair,” Alex decided. Before Jack could protest, Alex took off the top pair, then covered Jack in the throw blanket.  
“I don’t like this,” Jack whined, still hugging himself.  
“I know, but your temperature being super high isn’t good. I bet when your fever finally lowers some, you won’t feel as bad. I’m going to get a couple things, please don’t put on any more layers,” Alex requested before quickly leaving Jack’s room.   
He went back down to the kitchen, and filled up a glass with ice water, making sure to include a bendy straw. Next, he went into Jack’s bathroom, and got a washcloth wet with cold water, and rung it out some so it wouldn’t be sopping.   
Deciding this was good for now, he went back into Jack’s room, and set the glass on the nightstand.  
“Okay, this is going on your forehead, and I want you to slowly sip on the water. I know you just got sick, but I want you to try taking a fever reducer. While you do that, I’m going to take care of that,” Alex explained, pointing to the plastic wastebasket from earlier.  
“What if it just makes me sick again?” Jack asked.  
“It’s worth the risk, we have to get that fever down, man. here, take this, I’ll be right back,” Alex instructed, handing Jack the glass of water and the medicine. Alex picked up the wastebasket, and quickly cleaned it out in the bathroom before going back into Jack’s bedroom.   
“Did you take the medicine?” Alex asked, fixing the washcloth on Jack’s forehead.  
“I did,” Jack replied.  
“Are you sure?” Alex continued.  
“I did, I promise. I feel terrible, I want this fever to lower, too,” Jack explained. Alex put a hand to Jack’s cheek, noticing that it was slightly less hot now, to his relief.  
“Good, you’re really warm, dude. How’re you feeling aside from that?” Alex asked, sitting down next to Jack’s bed.  
“The chills I have are making me achy now. My whole body hurts,” Jack whined.  
“That fever reducer should help with that, too. Do you want me to lay with you? At least until you’re not feeling so bad,” Alex offered.  
“I’d really like that,” Jack replied. Alex kicked off his shoes, then got into the other side of the bed. Jack put his head on Alex’s shoulder, making Alex laugh some.  
“What’s so funny?” Jack asked.  
“You’re so sweaty, like, I didn’t think it was possible for one person to produce so much sweat,” Alex replied.  
“I can move my head back,” Jack stated, starting to move back to his side of the bed.  
“It’s okay, dude, whatever makes you the most comfortable. I was just trying to make a joke,” Alex explained.  
“Oh, well, in that case,” Jack started, putting his head back on Alex’s shoulder, then shifting around some in an attempt to get comfortable. Alex could still feel Jack shaking some and hoped that Jack’s temperature would lower some.   
While he hated seeing Jack so miserable, seeing such a high number on the thermometer really freaked him out. Alex wished he could’ve taken Jack to the hospital, which he’d done for this same thing before on tour, but he knew the snow would make that impossible. It seemed like quite a few roads were closed and being in a cold car for a long time would probably just end up being worse for Jack.   
Alex put an arm around Jack’s shoulders, hoping to provide his best friend with some comfort. The two of them stayed like this in silence for about half an hour, until Alex started to notice that Jack wasn’t shivering as intensely now.  
“You’re not shaking as much, how’re you feeling?” Alex asked, still not moving.  
“A bit better, actually. I don’t feel as cold, and my body doesn’t hurt quite so much,” Jack replied. Alex felt Jack’s cheeks and forehead and noticed that he didn’t feel as dangerously warm as he did earlier.  
“I want to take your temperature again, you feel a bit cooler now,” Alex said, slowly getting up. He went over to Jack’s bedside table, then handed Jack the thermometer that was sitting on it from earlier.  
“102.3, still a bit high, but not as dangerous anymore. I’m glad you’re in more of a normal range now, seeing such a high number scared the shit out of me, especially since we couldn’t have gotten help,” Alex admitted, sitting next to Jack’s bed.  
“This was my fault. I put on the extra socks, and really bundled myself up in my blanket,” Jack confessed.  
“While I want to be upset with you for doing that, I can’t be, I’ve done the same thing before. I’m going to get you a popsicle to help continue in bringing your fever down, and to hydrate you, then maybe we can watch a movie,” Alex suggested.  
“That would be great,” Jack replied. Alex quickly went back down to the kitchen and grabbed a cherry popsicle for his friend.  
“Thanks, man,” Jack said, taking the popsicle as Alex sat on the empty side of the bed and turned on the TV.  
“No problem, just don’t scare me like that again,” Alex said, both jokingly and seriously.  
“I won’t, I promise,” Jack replied. Alex put on a movie, and the two of them spent the rest of the day in Jack’s room as more snow continued to fall outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for someone on Tumblr! I still have a few more, but please send some in if you have them, I'd love to add more ideas to my list of things to work on! Did you guys see the Sad Summer announcement? I'm going to the Baltimore and Philly dates, and am super excited! Are you guys going to any of the shows? As always, thanks for reading, it really does mean the world. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
